Maura's Nightmare
by PerfectTwo96
Summary: Jane is not the only one who still has nightmares. Married Rizzles. Companion fic to Jane's Nightmare, don't have to read that to understand but it's always nice to have background.


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything and never will.**

**So this has been half written for weeks and I finally decided to finish it up, let me know what you think?**

Jane's eyes snapped open in the darkness of the bedroom. The sheats wrapped around her were slightly damp, like when she had a nightmare, but she soon realised that it hadn't been her being tortured by her subconscious, but her wife. Looking over to the other half of the bed what she saw broke her heart. Maura was lying on the bed, rigid, barely moving a muscle. She was too still. The only movement coming from the other woman was her chest moving up and down drawing in quick, shallow breaths. Jane could feel the heat radiating off the blonde's body and whisps of her hair were stuck to her forehead with sweat.

Many people thought that after everything that happened that Jane would have nightmares, and she did. Just not as many as Maura, people tended to forget that she had been through everything with Jane. It varied, sometimes it was about Dennis or Bianchi, sometimes about Hoyt. Usually about Hoyt. Sometimes Jane, sometimes Maura. Sometimes they could go months without one, sometimes they'd both have one in a week. One thing was certain though; they faced them together.

Jane knew the nightmare her wife was having. After two years of marriage, two years of dating and five others as friends they knew each other better than anyone. Maura was trapped back in that infirmary with Hoyt standing over her, breathing on her, using his scalpel on her neck and just like that day she was frozen to the spot, unable to move, unable to fight back. And now, just like then, she was relying on Jane to save her. This nightmare was one of the more common ones for both of them so Jane knew what she had to do to rescue her wife and help her.

Slowly she untangled herself form the sheets and moved towards Maura's rigid body. She lay her head on the pillow next to her wifes head and began whispering in her ear "Maura baby, it's me, Jane. Everything is okay. I'm safe, you're safe, Hoyt is dead, he can't hurt us anymore. Do you remember me killing him? I did! I did it for you, for us, to keep us safe." As Jane's voice started to reach her wife, Maura started stirring, caught between waking and sleep, dreaming and reality. This fitful state was one that Jane hated because she could almost wake her wife up, almost reassure her. Almost but not quite.

The next thing the brunette did to try and comfort her wife was to draw the blonde close to her and rest Maura's head on her chest, where she knew her heartbeat could be heard. "You have to wake up Maura! Everything's okay, we're both okay, we're both safe. Can you hear that? That's my heartbeat, that proves I'm here and I'm alive. He can't hurt us, he's dead. Maura honey, can you wake up for me?" With the last sentence she gave the sleeping figure a gentle shake.

It turned out to be what Maura needed to wake up as she drew in a sharp breath and her eyes snapped open. In a frenzied hurry she started to call out "Jane, JANE, what's going on? Jane where am I?" Before her wife's panicking got out of control Jane held her closer.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, we're okay, it was just a dream. It wasn't real, he's not real, he's gone, remember?"

"You're okay?"

"Yes baby, I'm okay, so are you!" That did it for Maura and she burst into tears but just like always Jane's arms were there to comfort her, bring her back to reality. To whisper sweet nothings and 'I love you's' in her ear. Hold her and gently rock her until the tears stopped and her breathing evened out.

"Jane?"

"Yes Maur?"

"I love you."

"I love you too baby. Always."

They lay there in the dark simply cherishing each others presence and the fact that they had each other after everything that they had been through and how stupid and oblivious they had been regarding their feelings. The silence only being interrupted by Maura's sniffles. Neither could stop their mind flashing back to Jane's nightmare that had brought them together so long ago.

"Maura?" Jane broke the silence after what could have been hours or minutes, neither woman knew, or cared.

"Yeah?" The blonde was almost asleep again with the combination of her Jane's arms comforting her and her heartbeat right under her ear reminding her that she was safe and healthy.

"If I hadn't told you that night that I loved you do you think we'd still be together?"

"Yes I genuinely do. We were both very much in love with each other and everybody else could see that. I believe it was only a matter of time before the attraction between us became too much to deny. What do you think?"

"I don't know, I loved you so much but I was extremely scared and in denial for a long time about it. But I see where you are coming from. We're meant to be."

With a hint of scepticism in her voice Maura asked "Do you really think so?"

"Yeah I really do. Look at all we overcame to be together and how strong we are."

"We are very strong." There was silence in the room for a few heartbeats before she whispered "Jane do you ever think about having children?"

"Yeah I do, sometimes." Jane replied in a whisper, just like children do.

Raising her voice to a soft conversational tone Maura asked "Well in that case Jane Rizzoli-Isles, will you have a baby with me?"

"Maura Rizzoli-Isles, with you, I would do anything, especially have a baby."

After hearing the response she had wished for, her eyelids began to droop "Can we talk about it tomorrow?"

"Of course we can, go to sleep Maur, I love you."

"I love you too." Maura barely got out before sleep overtook her and the last thing she knew was her wife kissing her forehead and whispering "And I will love our child too."

**Okay so I don't even know where that ending came from but I hope you liked it anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
